Jordon Preston
"Oh My Gosh...I'm in Hollywood." - Jordon in Pilot Jordon Preston Jordon Lillien Preston.(Jazmyn Reason) Jordon is the main character and admirer inthe Starconnection new hit series Jordon Vs. Hollywood. Jordon Preston experiences the biggest time in her life when she moves from a small town in Virginia Beach to the big city of Hollywood,California. Where she has showed her talent and other features.( Singing, Dancing, Acting Etc.) and meet new friends and superstars. When Jordon is at hollywood she experience how things would work. She's nice, fun, funny, outgoing, serious and sometimes a little bossy. In addition she is always trying to learn something new. Relationships with other characeters Jenna Preston Jenna is Jordon's older sister. Jordon is the reason she's in hollywood so she oue's her the thanks.(Jenna was forced to come with Jordon because of Jordon needing an elder.) Jenna and Jordon seem to get along greatly. But half times thier relationship has it's rights from wrong. For example if Jenna does something ubnormal Jordon tries to act like she's not family. Also in the Pilot episode Jordon seemed annoyed when there mother said to her Jenna has to come with. Although Jordon and Jenna do fight it wasn't big. This shows Jordon and Jenna are there for each other! Jornna Michael Kyle Michael and Jordon are good friends. Their there for each other . For example in an episode when Jordon was told to sing a Lady Gaga song Paparazzi in a Opperpiate version in Kidz Bop.( A singing group for kids) Michael decided to help. Although Michael and Jordon aren't really that close now it was that they were and will always be close friends! Mordon Noel Noel seems to be Jordon's best friend. Sometimes Jordon and Noel can get into a huge arguement it is never series. Also when in the episode New Boy ( First episode of season 2 and 11th episode overall) Jordon and Noel got into a huge fight when Jordon kissed Josh. They weren't even friends anymore. But when Jordon gave her chanes of winning to Noel it showed that they do anything for each other!!!!!! Joel 'Julie Jackson' J'ordon and Julie seem to be enimes. Julie likes to sometimes exclude Jordon in things and make look down on her. Although this does not really bother Jordon. Julie seems to enjoy calling her by ''Preston her last name. Julie also likes to tees her alittle by when Jordon says I have a name you know. And she responds to So like she can just tees her like that by calling her by her last name. But sometimes Julie respects Jordon. By sometimes alittle thanks but acts like it didn't happen. But sometimes Julie likes to be nice to her but when that happens quickly covering that up. But even Jordon knows that eventullay she'll want to be her friend! '''Juldon 'Nick and Vick Dickison' Nick and Vick and Jordon are pretty good friends of Jordon. At some points she dosen't act but at other points she does. Like when first meeting them she thought they were pretty cool. When Nick and Vick do there stuns and ubnormal things Jordon dosen't get really mad and pissed off that she would yell at them. She tries to agnor. Sometimes she cares like in the episode of No more Dickison when Vick was upset Jordon tried to help him by caring and trying to get Nick to understand. This proves that Jordon cared about them! Nordon and Vordon 'Anthony Sullivan' Jordon thinks Anthony as a very Supportive person. He helps her when she's having trouble. Like when she had a hard time finding friends and fitting in. Anthony has made it better for her. She has been able to have a better Hollywood experience because of him. Although at first Anthony had alittle trouble getting her name. He has made Jordon where she is. Category:Characters